I Thought You Were Untouchable
by Mina Kye
Summary: Byakuya/OCZane, some Renji/OCMana... Renji decides to help his best friend Zane capture their Taichou's heart with Mana's help. What will happen when the Gotei gets in the way of their plans and Aizen tries to have himself freed? Will it end up going berserk or will they have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Mina's Note: This is an art trade story. ^_^ Byakuya-Renji is drawing my OC in exchange for me to write her a story with her OC. Zane is her OC and this is ByakuyaxZane pairing story. Usually I don't like having anyone other than Renji with Bya but I'm really starting to get used to the idea. ^_^ _

_Now before you start reading. A little warning about my own OC, Miyako Kuchiki is: do not bother me about her. I'm very aware that there was Miyako Shiba and she was close to Rukia but I'm not changing my OC's name at this time so bear with it. I've gotten so many messages telling me that I stole her name or that I should change it. I didn't remember Kubo-sama's Miyako until I did more research so that's how her name came to be. Okay? Do not remind me about it. I already know. x.x _

_Anyhoo, enjoy the first chapter of the story! ^_^_

_**Edit: I changed my OC**'s name finally. Her name is now Mana._

* * *

_A normal day at the office with a ton of paperwork that needs to be done for Kuchiki-taichou… _Zane thought to himself while frowning. He didn't like the paper just like Renji didn't. He sighed softly and started scratching his pen across the paper, filling it out. Then he heard voices outside the office door. It was Renji and Byakuya, arguing.

"_Taichou, I'll be damned if you go alone!" Renji yelled. _

"_Abarai, I must go alone." Byakuya replied calmly. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because if I don't go it'll bring dishonor, do you want that?" _

_Renji sighed. "No, but I don't feel comfortable with you going alone." He insisted. "Why the hell did they ask for you to go to Aizen's cell anyway?" _

"_I'm not sure but I must go." _

"_But-" Renji broke off as Byakuya flash stepped away. He huffed. "You and your damned pride." He muttered. _

Zane stood from Renji's desk, since he was the one left in charge when Byakuya and Renji were at their meetings. Walking to the door, he reached out his arm and turned the knob pulling the door open. "What was that about?" He asked the redhead.

Renji sighed and tilted his head, gesturing that they should talk in the office. He closed the door and walked over to his chair. "Sit down Zane."

Zane's brows furrowed and nodded. "What's up?"

Renji sighed again. "Well, Taichou was ordered to go to Aizen's cell for information. But he said that he has to be alone."

Zane's eyes widen in disbelief. "What? Why the hell would they do that?"

Renji shook his head. "Hell if I know! I didn't like it either. But he brought up his damned pride and honor when I said I was going to go with him."

Zane just stared at the redhead. Their Taichou was going to the cell of a monster. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"All we can do is sit here and wait on our asses until he comes back."

He swallowed thickly. "Did he say what the information was for?"

Renji shook his head. "No, he said that he would explain it more later on."

Zane sat there starring at his red-haired fukutaichou. Wondering if this was really a good idea for their Taichou to just go there and get it done.

Renji grinned and nudged Zane. "But onto better things while we wait. Aren't ya interested in taichou?"

Zane shook his head to clear it. "Y-yeah, but I can never have him."

"Oh here we go again…" Renji muttered. "What's your excuse today?"

"It's not an excuse!" The black haired man snapped. "It's simple facts! He's a noble, I'm not. Plus he's straight, he was married to a woman remember?"

"You're point here?" The other asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"He's completely untouchable, Renji." He replied quietly while looking away.

Renji huffed. "That what you think."

"What do you mean?" Zane turned his gaze back to the other.

"Ya need to get your head out of your ass, man."

"What do you mean get my head out of my ass?" He asked while standing and slamming his hands on the desk.

"Come on, you want the guy but you never make a move so he notices you! So the fuck what if you're not a noble, that doesn't mean shit." Renji grinned, it was amusing to see his friend become all pissed off.

"It does too! And what about him not being interested in guys?" the brunette asked.

Renji huffed and stood. "You haven't asked him. So how would ya know?" He walked around his desk and pulled Zane by the collar. "Come with me."

"Hey!" He yelled while struggling. "Let me go!"

The redhead just ignored him and kept walking until they reached the Kuchiki Manor. Renji knocked on the door and was greeted by a purple haired girl he knew as Byakuya's cousin. "Renji?"

"I need your help."

Her brow raised and she crossed her arms. "With what?" She asked curiously.

"We need to get Taichou and this guy together." He said gesturing to Zane.

* * *

_Mina's Note: So I know this was extremely short and so totally not of my norm…_ _But this is what I came up with for the first chapter. Let me know what ya think! ^_^ Yes, I know there was a lot of talking more than them doing anything... Sorry. But your reviews are always appreciated_. _Tell me what I can do better. :)_

~*I do not own Bleach or Zane.*~


	2. Chapter 2

_Mina's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, Byakuya-Renji and Black Cat Angel. I really appreciate it! I'm happy you guys are enjoying it._

_**Edit: I changed my OC's name. Her name is Mana now.**  
_

* * *

Byakuya walked in the Central 46 and the checkpoints with guards. He didn't understand why _he_ of all people had to be there to see Aizen. But these were his orders and he couldn't just disobey orders. He made a promise to his parents at their graves that he would follow every rule and order to the letter.

"Ahh, Kuchiki-taichou," A councilor said from behind the noble. He waited for Byakuya to turn around so he could continue.

While turning and looking at the man behind him, Byakuya took notice that the councilor was tall, pale skinned like he was, and that he had long brown hair with mysterious blue eyes. He was perhaps from one of the other clans. Most of the central forty-six were. "Yes?"

"We have been expecting you. Follow me I will explain the details of your orders."

The noble nodded and followed the councilor into his office that was down the hall. Once they were inside the councilor had closed the door and took a seat at his desk. "Please, take a seat." He told the noble. Byakuya nodded and sat down waiting for an explanation. "I imagine you are wondering why you are here." The councilor commented.

Byakuya suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the man. Obviously Byakuya wanted answers and for one that did not like to wait, he shot a glare at the man. "Hai,"

The councilor smiled softly, nodding. "Well, first I am Councilor Fukuda Junichi of the Fukuda clan. I am one of the caretakers of the prisoners here, such as Aizen Sosuke."

The noble raised a fine brow. "Fukuda…? Your clan is one who decided to rebuild the half blood prison, ne?"

Junichi nodded. "Hai, the council of my clan believes commoners should not blend with the nobles. Not all of us are in agreement though."

"I see, and you are one of the ones who do not agree?"

Nodding again, Junichi's eyes took a somber state which made Byakuya think there was a story behind his beliefs, but as of right now the noble did not care to know. "But back to why you are here Kuchiki-taichou—we need your assistance with our investigation."

"Investigation?" Byakuya queried. What could they possibly want to investigate? Aizen was in prison where he would never be let out along with the Hōgyoku.

"Do you recall receiving a report of the break-in of the underground prison?"

"No, I do not recall." The noble replied, he was deeply disturbed about hearing this. He had not heard of such a breach in the Central Fourty-six.

Junichi stood and walked to one of his cabinets. He pulled out a drawer and looked for the folder quickly and swiftly returning to his desk once he found the report. Handing the report to the noble then sitting back down, he continued as the noble looked over the report. "There was an explosion in the underground night before last. We do not know who or possibly what did this but it was to Aizen's cell."

Feeling even more unnerved than before while listening and finished reading, Byakuya shifted his cool grey eyes to the blue eyed man. "What do you believe _I _should do by simply talking to Aizen Sosuke?" He asked. It was a fair enough question. Despite being concerned about it, he honestly didn't see what good he could do.

"We believe since Aizen has seemed to fancy you—even before his betrayal—that you could question him."

The noble narrowed his eyes distrusting the councilor's words. "Seduction to make him talk will not work."

"My, Kuchiki-taichou, you do not have to have se-"

Without further listening to Junichi, Byakuya stood, glaring at the man before him. "You might think twice before finishing that sentence." He said warningly. No matter of the association with the traitor was before. Byakuya certainly had no intention on accepting this order.

"Stepped on a nerve, have I?" Junichi said with a mocking gaze. "I apologize."

"Hmm," The noble hummed at the insincerity of his apology. "I would appreciate that you find someone other than me for your tactics."

"Kuchiki-taichou, all you have to do is have a small chat with him. We are sure he will speak with you. He hasn't said a thing to us." Junichi reasoned.

The noble shook his head. "I refuse." With that said he walked out of the office leaving the councilor sitting at his desk with a victorious smirk upon his face.

* * *

"Renji-san, I do not intend on playing 'matchmaker' with you." Mana said while walking out to the main room and sitting down.

"Come on Mana-san," Renji pleaded. "we helped Rukia and Inoue, didn't we?" The redhead sat down in a chair while Mana and Zane had sat in the other two adjacent his.

Zane kept quiet and averted his gaze away from the others while looking around. He had never been in his taichou's home before.

"Hai, we did," Mana agreed, completely ignoring Zane for the moment.

"So what's the problem with doin' the same with Taichou and Zane?" The redhead asked.

Shifting her long purple braid slightly so it was on her shoulder instead of behind her, she sighed. "It was different with the others."

Renji gave her a side long glance. "How?" His red-brown hues looking into her golden ringed grey ones.

"Rukia-san and Inoue-san wanted to be together but they did not know how to say it to one another. Neither of know if Byakuya-sama likes this man." She said gesturing to the brunette.

Zane saw her nod to him and he shifted uncomfortably when Renji's eyes shifted to him as well. "..That's what I said…" He muttered under his breath after his mind registered her statement.

Renji almost snorted. "Well, we'll just have to get him to like him won't we?"

"Renji-san, you do not simply just make someone like or love another if their heart is not in it." Mana countered.

Renji shook his head, making his long red locks shift with it. "We aren't gonna force 'im. We'll just set subtle hints."

The noble gave him an expression saying 'like that would ever work.' Honestly, Mana liked Renji—probably a bit more than she really should—but really with Renji nothing was subtle in the least. "_Nothing_ and I mean nothing you do is subtle, Renji-san."

The redhead shrugged. "Ya weren't complainin' when we were hookin' up Rukia and Inoue."

"True, but with Byakuya-sama we must not do anything that will likely have us on the other end of Senbonzakura. I love to spar but I do not wish to die if not needed to."

Renji grinned knowingly. "So…" He said leaning closer to the noble, making her color slightly. "Does that mean you'll help me out?"

Her eyes widened and she flushed a deeper crimson. She nodded after shifting a bit. "V-very well,"


End file.
